Into the Unknown
by Rogue1979
Summary: Atemu's parents are killed and he's left alone in the world. When a mysterious man offers him a live in job, he decides to tempt fate and go with him. Two years later, he experiences something like none other. Yaoi. Vampire. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

(Slaps self in the face) GAHHHHHHH! I've started another one! Gomen to all those waiting for 'Helpless' and updates to 'Your wish is my command', I really am working on them, but I've been so busy! (Yeah, so busy writing a new story!) WHO SAID THAT?!

Anyway, I am sorry and I hope to have an update to Helpless and a couple of additions to YWIMC soon...I'm on a week holiday now!

Right, this fic is AU and a Vampire story, but not your typical one. Yes, there will be blood sucking and sex, but...well...read on.

WARNINGS: Yaoi (male x male), blood and violence. Oh yes, and non-con, although not this chapter.

I do not own YUGIOH.

Onwards!

**Chapter 1**

The boy looked up at the tall shadowed figure standing in front of him, blinking as every now and then a spattering of rain water dripped into his eyes. The man had approached him, so he waited for him to start talking.

The man, dressed in an expensive business suit, long tan raincoat and fedora type hat, bent forwards and dropped to one knee heedless of the rainwater that was soaking through his trouser leg at that juncture. He brought has face closer to the soaking, shivering boy until it was illuminated against the dreary flickering street lamp just outside the alleyway. He smiled gracefully, his green eyes kind and gentle so as not to scare the boy. He knew the boy was waiting for him to start the conversation, so he did.

'Poor boy,' the man said sympathetically. He took in the cold form before him. What would normally be spiky tri-coloured hair was drenched and the blond bangs stuck to the boy's elfin features. His blood red eyes with thick lashes and defined eyebrows were exotic, but dull at the moment with despair and hopelessness. He was dressed in tattered black jeans and a black tank top with heavy black boots. Around each wrist was a black leather cuff and his neck was adorned with a thick leather collar that was buckled at the front. He was lean and muscular, but his stomach was rumbling wildly with hunger. Whatever had happened to him to make him sit out in the freezing cold rain happened recently. 'Why are you sitting out here in the rain?'

The boy, well he thought he was a young boy of about 12, but on closer inspection he was at least 15, possibly even 16, looked at him without saying a word. He didn't know this man, and his parents had taught him to never talk to strangers. The training was ingrained in him and he was hesitant to tell this man anything.

His stomach grumbled again and he silently cursed it. He hated to be vulnerable, mainly because he had always had security and support when he needed it, so he was never made to feel vulnerable or exposed like this for very long before. But since the incident 12 weeks ago, he'd no one to help him.

His parents, his father an investment banker, and his mother, a jewellery store proprietor, had died. They were killed in their family home while he had been at a tutor's house having an extra lesson that evening after dinner. He didn't know why. Upon returning home, he found his parents brutalised and already cold from being long since dead, but the police had found nothing stolen. The police had instantly thrown the word homicide carelessly about while he was in the room being consoled by one of the female officers.

Over the next few weeks, he was questioned over and over again, about his parents' friends and family, any enemies they'd had, did he have family? Friends? The questions all blended into one and soon, he was left to his own devices in the care of the family solicitor. The podgy, greasy man had sat him down one afternoon to go through his parents affairs only to find that no alternative arrangements had been made for him in the even of their deaths. In addition, they hadn't written him into the Will, which meant he was not legally entitled to anything and the house was to be sold off to cover debts and expenses that, once again, his parents had made no provisions for. And, having no other family, the boy would have to go into a foster home once the house was sold. He had three weeks, being that the house was in prime location and in an auction, it was likely to be bought for cash. The older man ended off by telling him what deadbeats his parents had been, how they never kept up with their finances, yet somehow managed to hide all this from their son, and now, in his time of need, there was nothing for him.

The boy was dejected. In the three weeks he had, he met his foster parents and moved in gradually. The house was auctioned off in a matter of minutes and his parents debts paid off, but just barely, the boy not seeing any of the money it generated. Soon he had nothing left save for a picture of his parents, his clothes and a few of his parents things that he managed to pilfer and hide away.

The police had lost contact with him regarding his parents' murder although he read about it in the paper or saw it on the news. It was suspected that his parents had made some sort of deal with mobsters to get out of their debt, but instead of doing that, they squandered the money and couldn't pay back what they owed, not only to the legitimate debtors, but the mobsters as well, and as a result, they had sealed their own fate. The boy tried not to think about that, but the way they had been murdered was not conducive to the way the mob generally acted, unless they had hired external aide in this case, another broadcast or newspaper would say. Soon, there were too many facts, figures, fiction and lies floating around for the boy to make head nor tail of what was going on.

His foster parents turned out to be nice enough people, but they didn't offer him the support he needed. They were lax in their parenting skills and he had no direction, no guidance and eventually, they decided fostering was not what they had expected and gave him up. By this time, he was 16 and no one wanted a child that old. They all wanted babies or younger children and so the boy was turfed into an orphanage with no hope of adoption. When he couldn't stand that, once again having no direction or purpose, he ran away. In a few years, he'd be legally old enough to fed for himself ayway.

That was three days ago, and so now here he was, in an alleyway after dark, hungry and alone except for the stranger kneeling in front of him wondering what the man could possibly want with him.

'What is your name, child?' the man asked him softly when he determined the boy was not going to tell him what happened to him. The boy lowered his head and looked like he was thinking, as if his name had long since been forgotten. He mumbled something and the man strained to hear it. 'I'm sorry, could you repeat it?'

'Atemu,' the boy muttered a bit louder. 'My name is Atemu.'

'It's very nice to meet you Atemu. My name is Reif.' He held his hand out for the boy to shake, but he made no movement. 'You don't have to tell me why you're sitting in this alleyway in the rain, but I think I have an idea, and you must be hungry.' Atemu nodded warily, and Reif smiled. 'You don't have any money or anywhere to stay, do you?' This time, Atemu shook his head. 'I'll tell you what. My Master is looking for someone to help around the house gardens. Are you any good at gardening?' Atemu shook his head again. 'Would you be willing to learn for room and board? Everything you could ever need would be catered for; extra money to save or spend, clothing, food, schooling if necessary. What do you think?'

Atemu gave Reif a confused look. 'You…you're offering me a live in job?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

Reif stood up taking Atemu's hand in the process and pulling him to his feet. Atemu stood shivering while Reif took his coat off and wrapped it around Atemu's shoulders. 'My Master is a very good man. He'd like to know that if I saw a despondent young man who looked like he had the world on his shoulders but no way to manage that, that I would stop to offer my…his help. He's like that. You are able bodied and I know there is a current opening in gardening. The man currently doing the job is over 80-years old and maybe not too long for this world.'

Atemu hugged the coat tightly around him to ward off the cold. He didn't know what to do; stay and starve since he had no qualifications and couldn't get a proper job and therefore couldn't afford aywhere to stay and food and achooling, or go with this stranger and possibly be killed. Stay and die, or go and die.

When Atemu had weighed up his options, he decided that going with the man into the unknown was probably a better option than dying alone. At least this way, if the man was genuine, he'd have a life, a job that he'd be taught and therefore gain skill, and his room and board taken care of.

With resolve, he looked up at the man and said, 'Okay, I will go with you.'

Reif smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around Atemu's shoulder. 'Excellent,' he said simply as he led Atemu to a car parked not too far from the alley.

* * *

Two Years Later:

Atemu stood outside the large oak doors that lead to his Master's room. He gulped. He had yet to meet the Master of the household. He had been working here for nearly two years and never met the man, yet heard a great deal about him. Now, on the eve of his 18th birthday, the man wanted to see him, in his chambers, after dark. To say Atemu was nervous was an understatement. He knew this wasn't a surprise party. In all the time he'd been here, it was only the staff that threw a small get together to celebrate a birthday, usually with a card having gone round the large estate. And he'd been doing well at his job surpassing Old Joe's expectations, so the visit couldn't be to berate him. Could the man simply want to meet him for doing a good job? Half the staff at the house had never met their Master, so to Atemu, this was a strange occurrence.

He lifted his hand to the wood and was about to knock when the doors opened by themselves. That was another strange thing. He'd been standing there for a good few minutes to gather the courage to knock, so why hadn't the doors opened before?

Before he had time to ponder further, a velvety voice flowed from the darkened room into his ears, almost as if the words were spoken in his mind. 'Come in, Atemu.'

Atemu walked stiffly through the double doors and turned to shut them, but they swung closed before he had a chance. Atemu suddenly felt like a caged animal. 'Don't worry so much, boy. Step forward so I can see you clearly.'

Atemu turned back towards the centre of room trying to locate his Master. It was really too dark to see anything. 'I don't much like the light,' his Master said as if reading his thoughts. 'But I suppose for you I can do something about it.'

Atemu was surprised when heavy curtains opened revealing large windows with a balcony. The full moon shone in casting an eerie glow into the room, but it allowed Atemu to be able to see things more clearly.

Sat at a desk in front of the window was his Master. With the light shining in from the window, Atemu still couldn't see what his Master looked like. 'Come closer, Atemu. I can't conduct this meeting with you all the way over there.'

So, this was a meeting of some sort. Maybe it was a combination 'You've done well' and 'Happy Birthday for tomorrow', but why would the Master of the house do this himself when his mentor could just as easily have done it? 'I'm sorry, Sir,' he said, bowing at the waist and then stepping forwards. His boots clipped along polished wooden flooring. He could just about make out a pale hand belonging to his Master beckon him to sit in the chair opposite him when the moonlight caught it. Atemu hid his reaction well, but was most surprised to see, at a glance, that the hand looked very young. The skin was unblemished, unwrinkled, yet he thought his Master was an old man. The well manicured nails showed no sign of age, like he had witnessed throughout his short life so far.

'Firstly, I would like to apologise that I have not met you sooner. Old Joe has told me many a great thing about you over the past two years, and now I understand it's your birthday tomorrow?'

'Yes, Sir,' Atemu said bowing slightly in his chair. 'I am honoured to have been called to your presence today.'

'So polite,' his Master said. 'You've evidently had remarkable upbringing, yet how did you come to be in a position when my man Reif found you in that alleyway shivering and near starvation?'

Atemu's breath hitched in his throat. Although he thought about his parents every day since their death, he had not spoken to anyone else about it since he'd spoken to the police. 'It's a long story, Sir.'

The pale hand, which had been resting in the moonlight on the desk moved into the shadows, but Atemu could see the man resting his chin against clasped fingers. 'I have all evening.'

So, Atemu took a breath and explained the situation to his Master, from the day of the death of his parents, to the day Reif found him in the alley and all the bits in between. Atemu didn't know how long he spoke, but his Master appeared wrapped with his story.

Eventually, he stopped talking and his Master hummed. 'That is a sad story, and I am sorry that your parents' murderers have not yet been brought to justice. But I hope you have found a reasonable happy ending here?'

Atemu nodded. 'Yes, of course, Sir. I have everything I could want here.'

His Master chuckled. 'So genuine. You are a delight, Atemu.' The man paused. 'And a happy birthday to you.'

A clock somewhere in the room chimed midnight gently. Atemu smiled slightly. 'Thank you, Sir.'

'You are most welcome. I have something for you.' The sound of a drawer opening and then closing filled the room and his Master stood up. He walked around the desk and Atemu thought he might finally see what his Master looked like. But, the moon was covered by a dark cloud, almost as if nature itself were trying to prevent him from seeing the man fully. But what Atemu did notice was that the man stood upright and tall, another thing that belied his age.

A small box was held out to him. He took the box and put it on his lap. 'Thank you again, Sir.'

'Open it,' came a gentle command.

'Now?'

'What better time than in the hour of your birth?'

Atemu didn't say anything. His mother had told him he was born during daylight hours, but rather than be rude to his Master, he turned his attention back to the box. He gingerly opened the ribbons and wrapping paper and lifted the lid. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in tissue paper. He lifted the item and unfolded the tissue until he found the object within. Lifting it higher to try and catch any moonlight filtering in to see what it was, he realised it was a silver ankh with a ruby embedded into it. It was quite heavy and Atemu felt it must be real silver. The cloud seemed to pass and the moonlight glittered against the polished pendant. He marvelled at the beauty of the craftsmanship of the ankh. The ruby seemed to glow slightly, and Atemu noticed that it would fit nicely onto his leather collar through the buckle. It just seemed so…him. He turned to look back up at his Master. 'Th…thank you, Sir,' he stuttered.

'Please, Atemu,' his Master said leaning forwards, his face becoming clear in the moonlight. Atemu gasped. 'Call me Seto.'

* * *

Ooh!! Oh please, like you couldn't already tell. Remember, this is an AU fic, so don't go thinking Atemu knows Seto from his past or anything.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you thank you to the reviewers! I wasn't expecting such a good reception. I was expecting 'Oh no, not another Vampire fic!!' But you know what...I LOVE Vamp fics (FMA fans please imagine Mustange doing that in his 'I LOVE DOGS!' voice). Have just discovered Vampire Knight...it's so cool!!

This fic is AU and a Vampire story, but not your typical one. Yes, there will be blood sucking and sex, but...well...read on.

WARNINGS: Yaoi (male x male), blood and violence. Oh yes, and non-con, again, not this chapter.

I do not own YUGIOH.

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Atemu was staring up into the face of a young man who could be no older than him, if maybe by a few years. Was this is Master's son playing a trick on him? 'S…sir?'

The young man leaned back and sat on the edge of the desk, his features becoming more prominent in the moonlight. Atemu saw brown hair, blue eyes, strong jaw, and a smile that was firm yet amused. Clearly he was enjoying Atemu's confusion. But this couldn't be his Master. Old Joe had told him of the time he came to this house when he was young, no older than Atemu was now, but he never mentioned a son, or that the Master of the house had changed recently.

Atemu suppressed his surprise. If this was his Master, young or not, he shouldn't be so rude as to gape. Instead, he turned his attention back to the pendant. 'Why an ankh?' he asked.

Seto signed happily and folded his arms, not looking at him. 'Despite not having met many of my staff before, I know everything there is to know about them. I don't sleep much, so I have plenty of time to work during the day and do research at night.' Those blue eyes turned to him and seemed to bare into his soul. 'I know your origins. Your mother was Egyptian, and she named you after a great Pharaoh from 3000 years ago who gave his life to save the world from darkness.'

Atemu was astonished. He'd never told this to anyone, in fact he'd forgotten that fact until that moment. His mother was indeed Egyptian, his father Japanese. They had met at an expedition to uncover a lost tomb. It was his mother's proud discovery, and he had been named after the Pharaoh whose tomb had been found.

'The ruby at the centre of the ankh matches your exquisite eyes.'

Atemu gasped when he found his Master exceedingly close to him. He hadn't noticed the movement nor heard a sound. He shifted uncomfortably. 'Thank you again, Sir.'

'Seto,' the man corrected him. A slender hand reached up to gently play with the leather collar around Atemu's neck. The boy felt the soft skin grazing his neck and he had to hold back a slight shudder. 'Put it on.'

Atemu nodded and the other moved away so he could have the space. He took off his collar and began fiddling with the buckle and the loop in the ankh to get it into place. He was very wrapped up in accomplishing this task that he didn't notice the hungry look in his Master's eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, he was knocked out of the chair onto his back, the collar and ankh skittering across the floor. He felt a great weight pressing down on him and opened his eyes to stare into deep blue orbs that seemed to glow with a red tinge. His Master had a look that he couldn't describe. It seemed as if the man wanted to...eat him. 'S…sir?' he queried, fear evident in his voice. He tried to get up, but the Master held him down by his shoulders. The man was straddling his waist. 'Please, get off me.'

Seto shook his head. 'I can't do that. I'm afraid it seems that one look at your exposed neck up close and I've just lost all control. Your blood pumping nervously around your body was bad enough, but then you removed your protection. Not that I couldn't have just ripped it off if I wanted to, but I genuinely wanted to give you that gift. And now…' He leaned forward to brush his lips against Atemu's exposed neck. '…now, your blood smells all the more inviting laced with fear.'

Atemu was shocked by what he was hearing. His blood? Was this man crazy? And why was he lying on top of him kissing his neck. 'Please, Sir, I don't understand.'

Seto laughed, but not maliciously. 'Polite to a fault, eh?' He breathed in deeply and sat up, but not taking his hands off Atemu's shoulders to keep him pinned to the floor. 'Have you ever heard of Vampires, Atemu?' The boy nodded, still stunned. 'Well, many, many, many years ago, I was bitten by a Vampire and turned. Turning is where they drain you and then feed you some of their tainted blood when you're on the brink of death. The transformation is very painful, but the feeling afterwards is indescribable. It's like being reborn, except you're dead, technically.' Seto paused to make sure Atemu was still with him. The boy's eyes were wide with fright, but he wasn't shaking in fear. 'I am a Vampire, and over my many years, I have accumulated wealth and stature, own this house, run a very successful business and employ loyal staff to run my household. You are amongst them, Atemu...but you are so very different.'

When it was apparent his Master was waiting for a reaction, Atemu cleared his suddenly dry throat and whispered, 'How?'

Seto smiled, and it was then that Atemu caught sight of gleaming canines. He gasped and tried to struggle away. Seto pressed down slightly harder to keep him still. 'I'm glad you asked. You see, when Reif first brought you here, you were required to give a vial of blood so we could make notes about you and see if you were diseased and if anything were to happen to you, our team of doctors would know your blood type etc etc.'

He looked up and closed his eyes in an almost wistful way. 'But the minute I caught a whiff of it, your blood, I knew you were the one I've been waiting for.' He looked back at th boy beneath him. 'I had been told when I was first turned that for every Vampire in the world, there is a human that is born with blood especially for them. Blood types can be the same, but a Vampire will know his special human by the smell of his blood. It smells very sweet, almost intoxicating. Reif didn't know when he picked you up that you would be the one especially for me, but fate brought you here to me, Atemu, and now that you have officially turned 18, I can have you.'

'Have me?' Atemu rasped. 'As in, drink my blood?'

'Yes.'

'But I don't want to die, or become a Vampire!'

Seto scoffed. 'I won't kill you, Atemu. The life of the human who bears the blood so sweet must be protected at all costs. Never harmed, never turned. I can take blood from you, enough to satisfy my hunger, but so little that you will only feel woozy, but will have recouped your loss within the day. And I don't feed every day.'

'Please,' Atemu said desperately. 'Please get off me. I can't…I can't…I need to get up!'

Seto obliged and Atemu jumped up, suddenly feeling very dizzy and disorientated from the head rush. He turned to get his collar, snatched it up and made his way to the doors. He tried to get them open, but they were either too heavy for him to open himself, or they were locked. 'Please let me out.'

'I can't do that yet, Atemu. I must keep you close to me now that you know. I can't let you escape.'

'So I'm a prisoner?' Atemu said suddenly very angry.

'No,' Seto said gently walking over to the shorter teen. 'Not a prisoner, but I have to get you to accept your fate. You are mine. You were made for me. You are my right. You're too precious to me.'

'I'm not a possession!' Atemu yelled spinning round to face Seto. All the formalities were dropped. He had no respect for someone who would imprison him, or make his do something he didn't want to. 'I may be your 'special human', but I refuse to be bound by that. Just because my blood smells good to you it means I have to be with you? I don't think so.' He turned to face the door knowing he still couldn't leave, but hoping it made a point.

He heard a sigh behind him. 'I think you misunderstand me, Atemu,' Seto said putting his hands gently on the other male's shoulders. 'You would not be a prisoner.' Atemu shivered as he felt Seto's hot breath on his ear. He closed his eyes tightly to try and keep a clear head. 'What can I do to make you realise that I need you, your blood.'

The tone of voice was overwhelmingly seductive. Seto's lips were on his neck again, and he shuddered with anticipation. Would this Vampire bite him without his consent? He couldn't stop him even if he did. According to his knowledge about the Vampires, they were freakishly strong. This one could most probably rip him to shreds in a matter of seconds. But he hadn't. Was that a level to build from? This man was his Master, could he really go against him? On the other hand, if he was his Master's 'special human' he wouldn't let him go, so he was forever stuck here until he died?

Having thought that, Atemu realised he'd never had any intentions to move on anyway.

'Atemu,' Seto whispered, nuzzling his neck. 'I'm asking your permission, to let me have your blood every so often. In exchange, I will give you everything you could ever want. Clothes, money, exotic foods...love.'

Atemu opened his eyes. 'If I were to refuse?' He had to ask. He wanted to know what all his options were.

'If you refuse, I won't force you. You would still be welcome to work here in the same capacity as before, but I will still pursue you. If you decide to leave, I would have to erase your memory of this meeting. I'm sure you can appreciate that all of my staff that leave here only take the experience, not intimate knowledge, and it would be no different for you.' The man pulled back slightly, but Atemu could still feel his closeness. 'I would hope you would not want to leave, and I hope you will not refuse.' Atemu still didn't answer the other. 'I tell you what,' Seto said in his normal voice stepping completely away from Atemu causing the other to turn around to face him. 'If you give me your blood, I will make sure that your parents killers are brought to justice.'

The tone of the conversation swung so suddenly that Atemu nearly fell over at the staggering offer. His Master, who was a Vampire, and a rich one at that from what he said, with all his super strength and could have ripped his throat out any time he wanted, had just offered to help him do that which he wanted more than anything else in the world; to avenge his parents deaths, and all for a couple of mouthfuls of blood? 'How often?' he asked.

Seto knew exactly to what he was referring. 'I usually feed once a week, but with you, with your special blood, I would want it twice a week, say Mondays and Thursdays?'

'And you'll help to find my parents' killers?'

Seto nodded, a smile on his face as he could sense the conversation coming to a close greatly in his favour. 'Absolutely, and let me assure you, I am a very powerful man. I have lots of contacts all over the world, resources, and money to buy anything, _anything_,' he emphasised, 'even information.' He folded his arms. 'It may take some time though. Will you take it on faith that I will keep my word but still give me your blood from today?'

'T…today?' Atemu choked putting his hand around his own throat; a futile gesture as this would not block an attack from the Vampire.

Seto waved a hand dismissively. 'An expression. Today is Wednesday, so from tomorrow if you want to be technical.'

Atemu gulped. 'Will it hurt?'

Seto smirked, his eyes darkening. 'I can make it hurt, if you really want it to.'

Atemu shook his head. 'No, no! I was just asking!'

Seto laughed. 'It won't hurt.' He held a hand out. 'So, do we have a deal?'

Atemu looked at the outstretched hand and then at its owner. His Master was looking at him with an expression that looked almost pleading. He felt he could trust this man, his Master, this…Vampire. He took the pale hand in his own. 'Ok, it's a deal.'

Seto smiled broadly and pulled Atemu closer to him. Atemu fell into his embrace with a yelp and was shunted from side to side in a hug that felt like a bear was trying to crush him. 'Oh, thank you Atemu! You've made me very happy today!'

'Can't…breathe!' Atemu struggled to say. Seto let go of him and slapped him lightly on the back while he gasped for air.

* * *

The next evening:

Atemu stood by the door awaiting his Master's commands. He'd never been bitten by a Vampire before, so he didn't know how to stand, or whether to sit. He fidgeted with his hands until Seto put the paperwork he was reading aside.

'There's no easy way to do this, for you at least, Atemu,' Seto said standing up. 'My kind is naturally predatorial, so usually we'd be chasing, grabbing and biting. But luckily, over the millennia, we have learned that this is not acceptable practice. Only a few Vampires still kill their prey, most prefer to take what they need and let the human survive. Where would Vampires be if we killed off our food source, right?' Atemu could tell he was trying to be good natured, but the idea of a Vampire killing him for his blood did not help to ease him at the moment. 'Anyway, as I'm sure you've figured out or know, or if you don't I will tell you now, I need to pierce your skin in order to get to your blood vessels. My fangs are not straws, so I will then retract them and suck your blood directly from the open wound. My fangs automatically inject a poison into your bloodstream to stop your blood from clotting so that it keeps flowing. It's an annoying thing, but I have another injection to give you as a kind of antidote. Don't worry, there are no side effects, except for drowsiness, but we think that's your body's reaction more to the blood loss than the drug, maybe a combination of both. This will also help you to heal.'

Atemu's mind seemed to fuzz with the information. All he could think about was that his neck was going to be bitten. 'Sorry, Sir, but could we just get it over with.'

Seto smiled. 'Of course, I know you must be nervous, in fact I know you are because I can smell your fear, but please be assured that I won't hurt you. It will be over before you know it.' He stepped closer and enveloped Atemu in his arms. He bent forwards and encouraged Atemu to tilt his head. 'That's it,' he said quietly as Atemu's neck became stretched. His mouth began to water with anticipation. 'Do you want me to warn you before I bite?'

Atemu felt like breaking free and running away. 'N…no, just do it.' The words had barely left his lips when he suddenly he felt a pinch and Seto was attached. Atemu gasped, not in pain, but rather surprise. It did hurt, but not so distractingly painful that he wanted to scream. In fact, when Seto withdrew his fangs and began sucking on his neck, Atemu had to stop from moaning. His neck was sensitive, he discovered.

Seto discovered this too and smiled inwardly. As soon as he'd tasted Atemu's blood, he gripped the boy harder, but not painfully. The taste was so delicious he had to stop himself from gulping down more than he'd promised to take. He calculated that he could take another couple of gulps, or draw out the ecstasy and sip from Atemu. He decided to take another gulp and then sip for a few seconds to get Atemu's first time over and done with. When he was finished, he disengaged. Still holding onto the smaller frame, he reached over and grabbed a new needle that was already filled with the antidote and quickly injected it into Atemu's arm. The smaller one whimpered and Seto was immediately pleased that the boy hadn't whimpered in pain when he'd bitten him. He then stood back and waited for Atemu's reaction.

Atemu put his hand up to his neck to stanch the flow of blood. He'd imagined it to spurt out if not covered, but when he looked at his blood coated palm, it was only slightly red. The area was tender, but the injection of antidote had hurt more. 'That…wasn't too bad,' he said, clearly relieved.

Seto laughed. 'You'd better sit down. That antidote is likely to kick in quite quickly and I don't want you to injure yourself by falling to the floor.'

Atemu allowed himself to be lead over to the large bed. It didn't really occur to him that he was headed there and that if he fell asleep, effectively he'd be sleeping in another man's bed. He sat down and suddenly felt very hot and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He looked up at Seto in a panic.

Seto fanned him with his hand. 'It's just a slight shock. Lie down, and you'll be fine.'

Atemu was starting to wonder if perhaps he'd just let a Vampire bite him, then drug him until he fell asleep and would then be drained, but his eyelids felt very heavy so he closed them as his head hit the pillow. Within moments, he was asleep.

Seto looked at the now sleeping form of his special human. The boy looked so peaceful despite the bloodloss. He was breathing easily as the drug kicked in. Seto sighed and in an impulse, he got onto the bed and lay next to Atemu. He rarely ever used the bed and lying down always seemed so foreign to him, but at that moment, lying next to his Intended felt so right. Atemu would eventually get used to the antidote and it would stop knocking him out, but until then, Seto would enjoy being able to lie next to the one person he knew he would come to love. And hopefully, Atemu would learn to love him too.

Leaning over the sleeping teen, he licked up some of the dribbled blood and then gently placed a kiss on Atemu's lips. Strong sexual bolts of electricity surged through him and he pulled back before the thrill he got from taking blood made him rape the boy while he slept. He might have done that before with previous victims, but Atemu was an exception, and the boy didn't need to know that this was a side effect of taking blood from a human and that his sweet blood was that much more powerful, just like he didn't need to know at that point that Seto would do anything to make him his, blood, soul...and body, because he already was his, even if the boy didn't believe in his fate.

* * *

There. Chapter 2 up in record time. I will update again by the end of the week probably.


End file.
